The final battle
by Tinuviel 79
Summary: Harry and friends start their last year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is up to no good as usual and are recruiting monsters and wizards to his cause. And Harry starts to understand, that he must find a way to destroy the dark lord, or the world will fall...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, JK Rowling does, I'm just playing around with characters.

I'm back! And writing like a mad. Just came up with some ideas for a sequal to Learning to live. You should probably read Learning to live first, since I made up some new characters... : - ) Please review!

**WHEN DARKNESS FALLS**

It was a dark cool summernight. On a bed in a room on number 4 privet drive lay a boy with dark hair and green emerald eyes. His name was Harry Potter. In the world of muggles, who are non magic folk as wizards would explain it, very few people even knew of his existence. But in the wizard world, he was one of the most famous people in the world. He was the boy who lived, the boy who had resisted the dark lord Voldemort's curse and defeated him as a baby.

He lay there, his head buzzing with thoughts. War was brewing; Harry knew this from reading the Daily Prophet, a newspaper for wizards. It hadn't started yet, but it would probably soon. Harry only wondered what Voldemort was waiting for. He slowly sat up and glanced at the orb that lay on his nightstand. It was glowing faintly, less than it had when she'd been near. Harry had been worried at first, but then he came told himself that the glow had faded because she was so far away.

Her name was Melinda Atwood, the last of a mysterious magical kin that wizards had called the ancient ones. She'd just turned up with Ron Weasley's (Harry's best friend) brother Charlie last year, when the Weasley's had been attacked by death eaters.

Harry sighed and walked to the open window and stared up at the sky. He was once more hidden away, kept in this house. With people who couldn't care less about him, and he could probably not care less about them. They had gone away tonight, on his birthday. So he was all alone in the house. They'd told him to stay in his room and not touch anything. Those were the only words he'd heard from his uncle Vernon all summer. Aunt Petunia however, had glanced at him when she thought he didn't see, and Harry had almost thought she'd looked concerned, as if she felt sorry for him. But he was convinced he was only hallucinating. He'd visiting their neighbour, Mrs Figgs, many times during the summer. Harry had learned only two years ago that Mrs Figgs, who used to baby-sit him when he was younger, actually was a squib. So Harry could go over there and talk to her sometimes, when things got ugly at the Dursley's.

He had thought Melinda would have come by and picked him up by now, she should have come weeks ago. He had however received a letter from her a few weeks ago, telling him she couldn't pick him up yet, since things had gotten complicated. And of course, she also added that she was sorry that he had to stay with the Dursley's. She didn't say what it was that was complicated, and that irritated him. He wasn't a child anymore, he was seventeen now. He might even be of some help; he was after all attending his last year at Hogwarts this year. Hadn't he proved himself to be able to handle things?

His scar burned slightly, it did that all the time nowadays, when Voldemort was out there in the world. He was just wondering what the greatest threat to the wizard kind was up to. Although he read the daily prophet daily, there was no news of what Voldemort was doing. There were only instructions on how to protect your home, and sometimes there were some short news of an incident that Voldemort was probably behind. Since there had been very few mysterious deaths, Harry thought that Voldemort must be up to something again.

And Harry could not do anything, since he was here, trapped with only muggles and perhaps a few wizards that kept an eye on him just in case.

Suddenly, Harry saw something move outside. It had moved fast, and at first Harry first thought it had been his imagination. Then suddenly, he saw it again. It moved real fast, Harry pulled out his wand and turned around. Suddenly, some invisible force was grabbing his neck, making him choke and drop his wand to the floor.

"So, this is the famous Harry Potter." the dry voice said as it came out of the shadows.

Harry stared at him. The man who walked into the room looked like a human, but his eyes suggested otherwise. He had yellow eyes and long grey hair, and a smirk on his face. His eyes were fixed on Harry. It didn't exactly take Harry long to notice that he was a vampire.

"You don't look very dangerous to me..."

Harry saw more creatures enter the room, all staring at him. There were about seven or eight of them, and they were all looking at him. Then he saw the first vampire looking at the orb. He was trying to get free, he couldn't breathe. The man who had entered the room first walked over to his nightstand and picked up the orb, his hand turned to Harry. He picked it up with his free hand and studied it, then looked at Harry.

"What is that, master?"

A female vampire walked up to him, her eyes fixed on the orb.

"Give it to me" she said and reached out for it.

"No"

Another vampire had just entered, he was dragging something that looked like a human behind him and threw the seemingly lifeless body in front of them. The first vampire seemed to loose his concentration and Harry fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"That should be destroyed. If I'm not mistaken, that orb is the orb of the raven. It belonged to the last of the ancient ones."

"What harm can she do now with this... thing?" the female vampire asked and looked up at the vampire she'd called master earlier and smiled.

Harry lifted his head and looked at the body, suddenly realizing who it was. He felt cold as he sat up and stared at the corpse. It was Mundungus that lay there, pale and with his eyes widely open in terror.

"This one was about to send an alarm. Did you really think the old fool wouldn't have this boy under close watch, Deimos?" the vampire said that had dragged Mundungus dead body inside.

"Are you implying that I am of lesser intelligence than you, Iason?"

The vampire named Iason looked really angry, yet he kept quiet. Harry hardly noticed it; he was staring at the body on the ground before him. It was Mundungus; he had two bite marks on his neck and looked really pale. Harry looked up at the other vampire, anger and hatred filling his heart.

"You've killed him!" he snarled.

Harry grabbed his wand in just seconds; the vampires did not have the time to react before he shouted:

"Impedimenta!"

The vampire called Deimos fell back and pushed over the others. Harry didn't hesitate; he jumped out the open window and landed hard on the ground underneath his bedroom window. When he tried to get up, he found his left leg aching, as he looked down at it, he saw that it had twisted itself in an unnatural. He crawled a bit as he heard footsteps closing in. As he looked up, he saw Deimos and Jason and that female vampire walking towards him. He raised his wand and was just about to cast another spell when he suddenly saw something jumping from the rooftop of his aunt and uncle's house and landing in front of him.

"Well well... It's been a while since I saw you lot"

Harry recognized the voice; it belonged to his professor in defence against the dark arts, Aidan Gallagher. He was now standing in front of Harry, shielding him from the vampires.

"Get out of our way, Gallagher, and we will make your death swift and painless." Deimos said.

"Oh, I don't think so, Deimos"

"Tell me, where is that girlfriend of yours, hm Aidan?" the female vampire said.

"I'm guessing you never tasted that sweet, golden blood of hers, did you? No, of course not... You're weak, she made you weak. A coward... Perhaps you will change your mind, and release your real nature, now that she's dead"Deimos said and smirked.

"You lie!" professor Gallagher burst out.

"Oh, she's dead alright..." the female vampire said and smiled broadly.

He was just about to attack them when suddenly, Harry saw the female vampire turn into ashes. He stared at the spot where she'd been standing, slightly behind the remains of her stood Mad-eye Moody with a wooden pole in his hand.

"Get Harry out of here, Gallagher."

Harry saw the professor hesitate, but when Moody gave him a warning glare he turned around and helped Harry up.

"Let's go then, Harry" he said and pulled Harry up from the ground, putting his arm around his shoulders so Harry could lean on him.

"Wait, what about... Mundungus, he's in there, they attacked him..."

"Lupin found him" professor Gallagher said and looked at Harry. "I believe... He's dead, Harry... He's gone..."

Harry watched Moody hunting the vampires who were now fleeing since more wizards had turned up to help. Harry couldn't see who, it was too dark. He felt cold again, he just couldn't believe it... Then suddenly, everything got blurred and then suddenly, he was standing in the bedroom in which he'd spent a lot of time in last summer. They were in the house that does not know time, Melinda's mansion.

"How..." Harry began and looked at professor Gallagher.

"I'm a teleporter" he answered and helped Harry to the bed. "Let's take a look at your leg"

"Is Melinda... Is she okay?" Harry asked.

Professor Gallagher looked up, looking really serious.

"I don't know what to believe, Harry... It would however have taken more than a vampire to get to her, so... I doubt it, though..." He paused and sighed. "She left in a real hurry, and didn't say where she was going or who she was going after. So, I really don't know... But, don't you have that orb of hers?" He suddenly looked a bit hopeful.

"No... One of the vampires took it; I don't really know what happened with it... Though... It lost its glow, a few weeks ago..."

Professor Gallagher looked at him.

"But it still had a glow in it, it wasn't all... gone?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then there's still hope..."

End of chapter one...

Okay, so this was the first chapter, please tell me what you think... I'm not sure yet, is this something that would-be found remotely interesting? Not fishing for compliments, just fishing for some feedback, that's all : - ) The story of the ancient ones will be up shortly, I've started writing it and I'm trying to finish it and it need a few finishing touches...


End file.
